A New Life
by Pasionette
Summary: Sakura has moved to a new school and a new life- what awaits her? SasuSaku, NaruHina, TeNeji, ShikaTema, and SaIno. Sorry, bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life  
**

**Chapter One**

**First Day  
**

XOX

"Sakura! For the last time, Get up! You'll be late for school!" A messy pink-haired teen rapidly sat up, blinking to adjust her eyes to the light.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"Then let's hear some footsteps!" Her mother called. Grumbling, Sakura Haruno took the five steps to her closet, pulling out her new uniform. Looking it over, she mentally made notes.

_'Meh, the colors are fine, I guess.' _She carefully removed the grey and rose material from the hanger, untying the blush colored ribbon, she unbuttoned the platinum shirt. removing her own pj attire, she slipped into the blouse, rebuttoning it.

_'Skirt's cute. A little short, but cute.' _Finished straightening the gray skirt, she pulled on her new rosette leg warmers, adding the finishing touch of silver sparkly flats. Sakura ran her brush through her hair, glanced at her reflection to make sure she looked fine, and headed downstairs for some food.

XOX

Sakura was glad they had moved close to the new school, it gave her a chance to walk in the open air. She still didn't like the fact that they had moved at all, but at least they were near the school. She had just reached the school parking lot when her cell started playing Caramelldansen. Sakura quickly snatched it from her bag and opened it before the tune could freak out any possible friends. Her cell said that she had a text, so Sakura pressed the view button.

**[Hey! I miss you! TT^TT how's it going though? school start yet?] **The Jade eyed girl smiled to herself as she read over the text, seeing that it was from one of her friends. The girl had kept starting drama, over the stupidest things, and Sakura was a main victim. They were constantly getting into fights. She was thinking about how to reply when the school bell rang, so she just put it on silence, threw it back in her bag, and ran to the school.

XOX

"Umm, Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura, where do I sit?" The teacher looked up from his binder at his new student. He smiled at her, then flipped a page to see his seating chart.

"Hmm-hmm-hm... well it seems that if your going to have a partner, you're stuck with Naruto. Good luck with the idiot. Naruto! Raise your hand!" A blond boy turned in his seat and rose his hand enthusiastically. "Naruto, I'm going to put Sakura next to you, so try not to make her deaf and if your stupidness rubs off on her, you're dead." Naruto stuck out his tongue at the teacher as Sakura sat down next to him.

"Hi! So your name's Sakura?" He asked the rosette, turning in his chair to face her.

"Yeah."

"With an S?"

"Umm, yeah...:

"No duh Naruto, most girls named Sakura have an S in their names." A boy with his black hair pulled into a ponytail remarked. Naruto was about to respond when the teacher started talking, explaining the assignment. Working together, they were supposed to separate a pile of salt and they had to choose what they were going to use; water, a beaker, and a burner, a balloon and rubber band, or a pair of tweezers. Naruto was ready to grab the burner and stuff when Sakura told him the balloon would be best. He fetched the rubber objects and the salt and pepper before sitting back down.

"What are we going to do, Sakura?"

"Have you guys studied static electricity yet?"

"Studied what?"

"No, we were just about to start." The black haired boy answered for Naruto.

"Oh. well, if you blow up the balloon, I'll show you how to separate the pepper and salt." Naruto quickly filled up the balloon and tied it with the rubber band before handing it back to Sakura. The teenager rubbed the balloon on Naruto's spiky head, then moved it slowly over the salt and pepper.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed as the pepper flew up to the balloon. "How did you do that?" Sakura shrugged.

"Static electricity. Naruto, raise your hand so the teacher will come see." The blond did so and soon the teacher was standing in front of them.

"So did you guys get it?" He asked them.

"Yep! Sakura's real smart and did it in a flash!" Naruto enthusiastically replied.

"Oooh, that's why you guys are done so quickly. I was wondering why Naruto was raising his hand. So where's the pepper?" Sakura moved the balloon so he saw the spice sticking to it. "Ok. Good job! Your reward is some candy from the sweets box! Naruto, show Sakura where it is."

"Yay! C'mon Sakura!" Naruto grabbed her hand and lead her to the said box. "Choose what kind you want!" He said while picking out a Laffy Taffy. Sakura surveyed the candy before grabbing a cherry flavored dumdum.

XOX

"Whatever Naruto. There's no way someone paired with you could figure that out." The black ponytail boy remarked, his partner with messy brown hair munching on chips beside him.

"Shut up Shikamaru! You're just jealous that we won!" Naruto flared up, agitated, when someone bonked him on the head with a green binder.

"Quiet Naruto! You'll disrupt the youthful studying of our school!" A black haired boy with huge eyebrows came to stand next to the group.

"Oh, Hi Lee! ah, Sorry Sakura, I forgot to introduce everyone. That's Shikamaru Nara," He pointed to the teen he was arguing with a second ago, "That's Choji Akimichi," he gestured to Shikamaru's lab partner, "And this is Lee Rokku. Lee, This is Sakura." Lee looked at Sakura and his eyes grew wide.

"Hi." Sakura greeted, wondering why his eyes were so big. Maybe she had something on her face...

"Hello Sakura! Let's go out together! I'll protect you till I die!" Sakura blinked, surprised.

"No... Thanks?" She hoped that she hadn't hurt him...

"Then I will ask again when I am stronger!" Lee didn't look too hurt.

"All righty then..."

"Don't mind him." Shikamaru reassured her, "He does it to every pretty girl he meets."

"He didn't do it to me." A girl with a long blond ponytail commented as she joined the group.

"Consider yourself lucky." another one replied, adjusting her head buns a little

"Ino and Tenten." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Good thing Lee's not gay then!" A boy with shaggy dark brown hair and red marks on his cheeks walked over, followed by another boy with dark hair and sunglasses.

"That would be terrible." A hodded guy with purple designs on his face teased Lee.

"Be nice to him." A redhead leaned on Lee's shoulder, "He can't really help it, you know."

"Yeah, just like how every girl falls for Sasuke?" Shikamaru's arm was linked with a blond girl that had four pigtails' arm.

"Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari. Naruto pointed them all out for Sakura.

"Him and Sai. It's like their destiny to have fangirls." Two people with matching white eyes joined the group, the boy with long, dark brown hair, the girl had lengthy, midnight blue locks.

"Hi Hinata! Yo Neji!" Naruto greeted the pair this time.

"Are they related or somethng?" Sakura asked, leaning over to Lee.

"Yes! They are cousins." He answered.

"Is Dickless talking about us again?" A guy with black hair that fell into his eyes asked, coming to a stop next to another teen with black hair that spiked only in the back.

"I'M NOT DICKLESS!" Naruto shouted.

"That is Sai and That is Sasuke. Sai beleives that Naruto does not have a Penis." Lee explained for Sakura.

"Hey guys! The bell's going to ring soon! We need to get to class!" Ino added while adjusting her bag.

"Hey Sakura, what classes do you have next?" Naruto asked.

"Here." Sakura gave him her schedule and he looked through it before handing it to Sai, who took out a pen and wrote some stuff on her schedule.

"You have next period with Ino, Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke. I'll see you in fourth!" he waved and left, not long after the rest of the group dispersed to go to their classes. Ino took Sakura's hand and started walking down the hall, chattering an insane amount of words.

"So how old are you?"

"15."

"Me too! When's your birthday?"

"March 28th."

"Aww, you're older then me! Billboard brow!"

"Doesn't Ino mean Pig?

"I'm not a pig!"

"Ok! enough!" Kiba started walking inbetween the fighting girls to seperate them. "We're here!"

XOX

Sakura looked around a little when she entered the classroom before following Kiba to the teacher, who he asked if Sakura could sit by them.

"Ok, That's fine with me! She can sit by Sasuke." Kiba lead Sakura to the desks that Sasuke and Ino had sat at. Ino was currently turned in her seat and talking to Sasuke when Sakura sat by him.

"You're going to sit by us? That's great, Forehead girl!"

"I know, isn't it, Ino-pig?" Kiba sighed as Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura. Sakura was about to make a face back when the teacher turned on an overhead, telling the students to copy down the notes.

XOX

"So what do you have next?" Kiba asked the pink haired girl when their World History class was over. She pulled out her schedule and checked it before putting it back in her bag.

"PE."

"Ooooh, Have fun in there!" Ino smirked.

"...Why?" Sakura asked, extremly confused.

"Lee is in that class." Kiba explained.

"Umm, Ok." Sakura still didn't get the point. Kiba and Ino exchanged glances before shrugging.

"You'll find out." Kiba replied.

"Yep! See ya later, Billboard Brow!"

"Bye Kiba! Later Pig!" Sakura and Sasuke started off for the Gym.

"So, how is PE?"

"Hnh."

"Umm, does that mean 'It's great?'"

"It's annoying." Sakura was a little surprised, she'd expected another 'Hnh'.

"Oh. Why?"

"You'll see."

XOX

When they got there, Hinata and Tenten were waiting for Sakura.

"W-we told Naruto t-that we'd wait so you didn't g-get lost." Hinata explained as Sasuke left to get in his PE clothes.

"C'mon Sakura! Let's go get ready!" Tenten exclaimed, starting off down some stairs, Sakura and Hinata soon following.

XOX

* * *

**So how was it? Gomenasai that the first Chapter's so long! ^^; I'm having issues with coming up for a title, but I think this will work. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Life  
**

**Chapter Two**

XOX

"Ugh... was the school PE uniform designed by a bunch of perverts?" Sakura tried pulling her shorts down a little further, feeling quite the slut.

"What?" Hinata turned to her, confused, and Sakura's hands flew away from her shorts.

"Uh, Nothing!" Hinata was so sweet that she didn't want to say anything that might insult her.

"Let's go guys! The teacher doesn't put up with tardiness at all!" Tenten rushed in between them and seized hold of each of their wrists, dragging them out into the gym with her. They heard the thump of basketballs bouncing on the floor when they entered the huge room. Sakura turned and saw that the boys and some girls were playing basketball until the teacher took attendance. The three girls watched for a little, then Tenten left them to join the game. Hinata and Sakura moved to the left side of the gym to sit on the bleachers.

"S-so how's your first day b-been?" Hinata asked.

"Well, science was ok and world history was ok, so i guess it's been pretty ordinary."

"That's g-good." The girls sat in the second row, next to the boys' locker room. "So where d-did you m-move here from?"

"Sun- Hinata duck!" Sakura moved to push Hinata out of the way of a basketball that was going to hit her head when someone else caught it.

"Hinata, you ok?" Naruto asked her, holding the ball just behind her head, his arms on either side of her noggin. The shy girl's cheeks started turning a deep red as she nodded.

"Y-yeah Naruto, T-thanks..."

"Any time Hina-chan!" Naruto dribbled the basketball to the other boys and joined the game. Sakura scootched over next to Hinata with a mischievous expression.

"You liiiiiiike hiiiiiiiiim..." Sakura taunted her.

"W-what?" Hinata was saved from answering when the teacher emerged from his office.

"All right my youthful students, Time for attendance!" A man with a haircut vaguely familiar to Sakura and clad in a green jumpsuit approached the majority of the class wielding a clipboard. Lee, who had been playing basketball with everyone else, turned immediately, his eyes filled with wonder as the teacher started calling off names. The students had gathered into the center of the gym, where the teacher was currently standing. When he finished, he flung the clipboard back onto the bleachers, the crash making Sakura wince.

"Today we are going to play some dodgeball! Who's going to be the team captains?" Naruto and Lee's hands shot up, along with a few others.

"Uzumaki and... Uchiha! Pick your teams!" Naruto seemed very happy about being a captain, but Sasuke looked bored and displeased at being chosen.

"Lee!" Naruto got the first pick and Lee ran over to Naruto, giving him a high five on the way.

"Neji." The Hyuuga quietly stood by Sasuke.

"Hinata!" Hinata smiled briefly at Sakura before moving to Naruto's side, and she was greeted by two high fives.

"Sakura." the rosette blinked, surprised at being chosen quickly. She'd been expecting to be one of the last ones, or be on Naruto's team eventually, but she walked over to the group, giving a smile to each of her team mates.

"Aw! Teme suck!" Sasuke smirked at his friend and was replied with a stuck out tongue.

"Well, I get Tenten!" The chinese girl ran over to Hinata and the girls started chattering.

"Karin." A girl who had magenta hair gave Sasuke a big and flirty smile as she walked over, and for some reason it bugged Sakura, majorly bugged her.

XOX

When all the students were separated into the two teams, the teacher, (Someone had told Sakura his name), had the teams go on opposite sides of the gym. He then dispersed foam balls to either side, climbed up onto the bleachers, then blew his whistle, signaling the beginning of the game. Balls whized by Sakura's head as she rapidly ducked, over and over again. Looking around, she watched how her friends were doing. Blinking twice, she now understood why Neji was the first Sasuke had chosen- it seemed like no ball could touch him, and Lee was throwing them at him like he was a machine gun. Naruto stood next to Lee, knocking out the enemy team quickly, but not paying attention to any balls coming his way. He was hit in the shoulder by a ball Sasuke had thrown. Sakura chuckled at his expression when he realized who had hit him. Making a face, he walked to the bleachers and on the way was consoled by Hinata. While Hinata was distracted by her crush, she didn't notice a ball approaching her back. Naruto quickly pulled her tighter to his side in a hug and the ball didn't touch her, but the shy girl's face was rapidly turning red. She said something else to Naruto before running to the shelter of Tenten. Neji, who was focused on hits by the other boys, didn't notice the Chinese girl sneaking up on the wall behind him. She quickly threw the ball she'd been hiding and grinned as it hit him. Whirling around, the white-eyed teen found who had hit him. To Sakura's surprise, he smiled at her and shook his head before sitting by Naruto. Sakura moved in time and a ball that would have hit her missed, but by moving, she was now in the path of another ball and unable to dodge in time. She moved her arms up to catch it, but it was blown aside by another ball. glancing around to find her savior, her eyes settled on Sasuke, who was watching her. Sakura smiled at him and said "Thanks!" before focusing on getting out of the way of another ball.

"Can you throw far?" Sasuke was at her side, mildly surprising Sakura at his speed.

"Yeah."

"Then move to the back and throw them at people who aren't paying attention to you." Sasuke advised her.

"Ok." the jade-eyed girl did as she was told, herding some balls with her on the way.

XOX

Each team had only 5 players left, Sasuke's was Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, a boy named Charlie, and a boy named Vincent. Naruto's team only consisted of Hinata, Tenten, a girl named Nancy, a boy named Andrew, and a boy named Steve. Steve threw a ball and got Charlie, but was hit by Vincent.

"Nooo! I shall avenge you Shteve!" Nancy declared, throwing 6 balls at Vincent, finally getting him out. When she wasn't looking, Sakura hit her. Andrew barely missed Karin, but Sasuke got him out. Karin almost hit Hinata, but the girl was easily dodged. Tenten got the magenta haired girl out, as Karin's 2nd ball hit Hinata, making it Sasuke and Sakura versus Tenten. Sasuke smirked and Sakura grinned as they started bombarding their poor friend with the foam balls, getting her out quickly.

"Team Uchiha wins!" Mr. Gai declared, "Now go get changed!" The class dispersed into the locker rooms and as Sakura walked towards the girls' locker room, she stopped when Karin stood in front of her.

"Stay the Hell away from my Sasuke." She hissed at the rosette, who's eyes narrowed aggressively.

"What the heck? Who said I was hitting on him?"

"Just stay away or you'll wish you had!" When Karin said this, Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Heh, That sounds like something out of a cheezy fanfic!" She commented as she walked past the girl into the locker room.

XOX

Sakura emerged from the Locker room chatting with Hinata when she noticed Lee and Naruto waiting for them.

"Hey!" Naruto got up from the wall he'd been leaning on, "I always wondered why girls took so much longer than guys do to get changed."

"Simple. Girls zip up their flies." Sakura smirked, staring at the opened part of clothing. Naruto looked down at the said area and hurridly 'Closed up shop.'

"So why'd you guys wait for us?" Sakura asked.

"Because it is my duty to escort you to your next class!" Lee declared.

"I wanted to hang with you two before I go." Naruto shrugged.

"Then where's our next class?" Sakura looked at her schedule.

"Uh, umm, this way." Hinata motioned forward.

"C'mon!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and started leading the way, dragging the blushing girl along.

XOX

After Math class with Gaara, Hinata, and Sai, Sakura was re-adjusting to calm people again.

"SO Lunch is next?" Sakura asked, trying to decipher her schedule.

"Yes,"Sai answered, "But beware- it's with Dickless."

"I'M NOT DICKLESS!" Naruto exploded from further down the hallway, making Hinata and Sakura jump.

"You know it's true." Sai calmly replied when Naruto arrived, dragging Sasuke and Ino.

"Hey forehead! how are you surviving our crazy school?" Ino hugged Sakura, which the pink haired girl returned.

"It's going fine, Pig." While Ino and Sakura's exchange was going on and Naruto and Sai's arguing, Gaara's stomach rumbled.

"Where's the cafeteria anyways?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Dickless, C'mon you're making everyone wait."

"I'M NOT DICKLESS! SEE?!" Ino knew what was coming and was able to cover Sakura's eyes in time and Gaara sheilded Hinata's. There was a long pause.

"It's tiny." was Sasuke's dry remark.

"Yes, it is." Sai agreed.

"WHAT? NO IT'S NOT! I BET IT'S BIGGER THAN BOTH OF YOURS' COMBINED!"

"Let's just go to lunch and not compare dick sizes in the middle of the hallway." Sasuke replied. Sakura heard a rustling sound before Sasuke told Ino and Gaara that it was safe. As they headed off to the lunchroom, Sakura asked Ino if that always happened.

"Often enough so we're prepared on what to expect." Ino answered.

XOX

The rest of the day went by in a flash and Sakura was already saying bye to everyone before walking home with Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto chattered the most, Sakura just keeping up her side of the conversation, and Sasuke didn't even bother. When they came to Sakura's street, she said bye with a hug to Naruto and a wave to Sasuke before turning away.

XOX

* * *

Sorry for the really long update! I got stuck half way but made it! ^^ my next updates will be faster, I hope. oh, and when i used "Teme Sucks" Teme is a mean way to say you in japanese. luv y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Life  
**

**Chapter Three**

XOX

Sakura was lying on her bed in her pj's texting Naruto and Ino mostly. Kiba or Lee every now and then, Tenten was a slow replier. From this she learned about the Halloween dance that was coming up- Ino and Tenten were all hyped over it, wondering if they would be asked and if they should ask someone. When she asked Naruto about it, he mentioned asking Hinata to the dance, but he wasn't sure. Sakura encouraged him to before replying to Tenten's text asking if she though Neji would ask her. 15 minutes later, Sakura bid everyone goodnight, plugged her cell into her charger, and turned out the lights.

XOX

A week later the girls were shopping for Halloween costumes.

"Forehead girl! what do you think of this?" Ino held up a cat costume, to which Sakura shook her head.

"Nah, it shows what a pig you are." Snickering as she dodged the costume, she glanced at Tenten, who was asking Hinata for help on her own costume.

XOX

"Temari, would you help me with my bow?"

"Tenten, Hinata and I need help with our wings!"

"Then one of you will need to help me out, my tail's all lopsided."

"I-I will."

"There! you guys almost ready?" Temari finished tying the bow on the apron to Ino's maid costume, putting her hands on her purple and black plaid school-girl skirt clad hips.

"Yeah, just a sec." Sakura helped Tenten fix her panda ears as Hinata adjusted the strap of her angel wings. "I just need to put on my shoes and I'm good." Finishing up with Tenten, Sakura put on the finishing touch to her Fairy costume.

"Let's go!" Sakura and Ino led the way to Temari's car, arm in arm.

XOX

As the girls arrived, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari all sought out their dates.

"Hinata!" Naruto hugged Hinata from behind, scaring the crap out of the girl and causing her face to turn a deep red.

"H-hi Naruto." The blond swirled to stand in front of his love.

"Man, you look beautiful tonight!"

"Th-thanks." Neji surprised Tenten bye sliding his arms around her small waist from behind and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi."

"Hey." Tenten leaned back so she could kiss him full on the lips. Naruto started to look green so everyone left the two lovebirds with some privacy. When Temari finally spotted Shikamaru, the mad scientist for the night, she left them to make-out with him. Gaara, Kiba, Kankuro, Lee, and Choji soon joined their small group, chattering away.

"So did we miss the animal theme or what?" Sakura gestured to Naruto, a fox, Gaara, a raccoon, and Kiba, a wolf. Naruto scratched his head with the hand that wasn't around Hinata.

"Umm, we just sorta planned it between us!"

"Gaara didn't want to do it, but Naruto forced him to." Kankuro said, explaining the raccoon's sour expression.

"We couldn't get Sasuke or Sai to go along with it though." Kiba pouted.

"For a good reason." Sai replied, appearing out of nowhere on Ino's side and when she looked up at him, he swiftly planted a kiss on her mouth. Blinking and blushing, she hid her face in his shoulder.

"It's not a good reason!" Naruto exploded.

"What's the reason?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's retarded." Sasuke answered, suddenly at Sakura's elbow. The Rosette jumped a little, causing the chicken-head to smirk.

"Sakura! You look gorgeous!" Lee exclaimed, freshly arrived as a slow song started playing. Not to Sakura's surprise, Lee was wearing a Captain America costume. Sakura and Ino exchanged a devious glance before shooing Naruto and Hinata off onto the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed Sai looking in a small book before closing it and bowing in front of Ino.

"May I have this dance?" Ino was surprised, but she allowed Sai to lead her onto the dance floor. Turning back to the main group, Sakura noted that the only people left were Sasuke, Lee, and Kankuro. Gaara had left to dance with Matsuri and Choji left to raid the food bar.

"So how's everybody been?" Sakura asked, attempting conversation.

"Hn."

"I have been gre-OW!" The sudden pain came from Tenten as she passed, trying to tell Lee to leave Sakura alone and get a girl on the dance floor. Mopping, he said bye to the group and left to look for a date. Kankuro warily eyed Tenten as she passed him without a word, but he left to find a girl anyways.

"Tenten's scary." Sakura held her head in her hands and shook her noggin.

"Hn."

"Is that all you say?" she asked, looking at him with a small smile. He decided to humor her.

"Hn."

"Hn?" Sakura copied him.

"Hn."

"Hn-hn-hn-hn?" Sasuke almost smiled. She was going to try to make a conversation in 'Hn'?

"Un-hn." He might as well reply. Sakura's smile grew, pleased and surprised that he would play her game.

"Hnnnnn."

"Hn-Hn?"

"Nhn-Hn."

"Hn." and their little conversation was over when Ino rushed back to Sakura with tears threatening to fall, Sai following her. Looking up at Sasuke, she smiled and said a quick "Later!" before rushing off with Ino outside the gym door. Sasuke's eyes followed her form with curiosity, wondering why his playmate had to leave.

XOX

Quick A/N

Wouldn't it be sweet if I ended the chapter right now. XD do not worry, for I love all of you and won't leave you hanging. besides, It would be too short for my tastes.

XOX

When the cool air hit them, Ino let the tears she'd been holding cascade down her cheeks. Hugging her best friend close, she waited until the blond had calmed down before asking her what was wrong.

"Those _stupid_ cheerleaders in there! I know that one of them is way jealous of me because Sai likes me! But she keeps making all these snide remarks!" Ino explained, carefully wiping at her eyes. She was thankful Temari had made her wear waterproof make-up. Sakura's eyes narrowed aggressively.

"C'mon Ino." Holding her friend's hand, she towed her along till they found Temari and Shikamaru.

"Excuse us, but we're going to borrow your girl" Sakura said with a fake smile. Shikamaru just shrugged as Sakura pulled Temari to her feet and pulled her into an empty corner.

"What's up?" Tenten had seen their activity and knew something was wrong when she saw Ino's downcast face. Sakura told the two of them what was going on before They dropped Ino back off into the saftey of Sai's arms and walked over to the two cheerleaders, dressed as a devil and a witch in slutty clothes.

"What the hell have you been saying to Ino?" Temari growled. The two girls, Tatsuya and Kin, exchanged a glance before deciding to play innocent.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't do an-"

"Bullshit." Sakura was pissed. She had an evil aura emitting from her, making even Tenten startled at the least- Temari was too furious to notice- and definitely frightened the other two girls.

"Stay the Hell away from _all _of our friends unless they approach you. next time we won't be so mellow and you'll have an even more fucked-up face." Temari threatened, glaring the shit out of Kin and Tatsuya.

"Yeah, whatever." The girls scattered off, and about two seconds later Neji came to pick up Tenten. They started making out again and Temari said bye before running back to Shikamaru. As Sakura watched her friends in couples, she couldn't help but feel a little lonley. Sakura looked around before spotting a water stand. Grabbing a cup, she walked on over and Filled it, but choked on her water when she turned and saw Sasuke right behind her. He patted her on the back to help until she was recovered.

"Yes?" She asked, moving her pink hair out of her face.

"What was that all about, with Tatsuya and all."

"Umm, Nothing really. They were being bitches to Ino, so we took care of it." Sakura shrugged it off.

"Hn." At the already familiar phrase, Sakura started to grin and Sasuke smirked.

"So why don't I see you out dancing?" Sakura asked.

"Dancing's boring and weird."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"I don't like to dance alone." Sakura replied, watching the couples that were dominating the dance floor.

"Hn." They stood in silence before Sakura broke out laughing. Sasuke observed her as she clutched her stomach in pain from laughing too hard.

"Look at Naruto and poor Hinata!" Sakura pointed a wobbly finger in the pair's direction, to where a Naruto was speedily spinning the girl around in his own form of "dancing". Sasuke grew a smirk as he watched Hinata almost fall from dizziness.

"Mmm, I need to stop that before Hinata barfs..." Sakura thought out loud, still snickering.

"Yeah, Naruto'll kill the poor girl." Sasuke noted. Sakura sighed before grabbing Sasuke's and darting through the crowd until they had reached the disastrous couple. Hinata stumbled and Sakura caught her before she fell. Her white eyes spinning, she looked up at her rescuer.

"S-Sakura?"

"Yep." Meanwhile, Sasuke had his hands on Naruto's shoulders, forcing him to stand still.

"How much cookies did you have tonight Dobe?" He interrogated his blond friend.

"7."

"How much soda?"

"4 cups." Sighing, Sasuke shook his head and was relieved when Sakura took over.

"BAKA!" She exclaimed with a punch to his head. "Are you trying to kill Hinata or what?! You need to seriously calm down or I'll dunk your head in ice water! Understand!?"

"Y-yes!" Naruto answered, cowering away from her rage. When Hinata had recovered, Sakura gave Naruto a death glare before walking back to the edge of the dance floor when someone accidently rammed into her, causing the jade-eyed girl to trip and twist her ankle in the heels she was wearing.

"Ow!" Sakura stumbled, not able to keep her balance when Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist, making sure she didn't fall. He helped to a chair where he took a look at her ankle.

"It's twisted." He confirmed, but Sakura merely nodded, biting her lip to keep the pain in.

"Could you ask Temari for me if she would mind driving me home real quick?" Sasuke looked in Temari and Shikamaru's direction, but when he saw what they were doing, he made a disgusted face and said, "I'd rather not. They're eating tongue over there." Sakura nodded again, trying to decide if she would need to call her mom or not when Sasuke interrupted her thoughts.  
" I could give you a ride." He offered. Sakura's eyes lit up.

"You sure you wouldn't mind?" After the way she'd just looked at him, he couldn't say no now.

"I'm sure." He held a hand out to her, which she took and he helped her out to the parking lot and to his car.

XOX

"Thank you so much for everything, Sasuke!" The black haired boy was just helping her into her house.

"No problem." Stifling a yawn, Sakura asked what time it was, and Sasuke checked his cell. "It's almost 11. My curfew's 12, so I have to get going." Sakura nodded, understanding.

"Ok." She limped with him to the door, but before he left, she gave him a hug. "Thanks again. I'll see you later." She said in his ear. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. "Yeah." When they released each other, their hands lingered, fingers barley touching.

"Well, good night." Sakura stepped back, offering him a smile. Sasuke gave her a tiny smile before walking back to his car and driving away.

XOX

When he was out of sight, Sakura grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer and went up to her room where she got changed then watched TV till she fell asleep, wondering why she had butterflies in her tummy after hugging Sasuke.

* * *

Ta-Daaaaaaaaaaah! that one came out fast! We're starting to get into the SasuSaku-ness! XD i personally think the drama came out cheezy and gross, but every dance has drama (at least from my experience) and who would cause it better than Ino? -Yawn- well peoples, I am a morning person and it's 11:23 so i need to go to bed. I love you people! Good Night!

_**Btw I lost the game. XD**_

_**(If you don't know the game, here are the rules-**_

_**1. you are now playing the game.**_

_**2. Every time you think of the game, you loose the game.**_

_**3. Every time you loose the game, you must tell someone you lost the game.)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Life  
**

**Chapter 4**

XOX

Life was going great for Sakura. She had lots of great friends, good grades, a great allowance, and , Life was going great.

When Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the hallway talking and joking around when they ran into Ino. She joined in for a little while before saying she needed to talk to Sakura and shooed Sasuke off.

"Sakura, what's between you and Sasuke?" Ino asked as she pulled Sakura to the side of the hall.

"What do you mean?" Sakura was confused.

"I mean, do you like him?"

"Like like like?"

"Yeah, Like like like."

"No, I like him as a friend." Sakura shrugged, looking away.

"You sure about that, forehead girl?" Ino crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah. He's really cool and I think he's amazing and one of my best guy friends." Ino continued to look at Sakura skeptically. "Ino! I don't like him that way! Ok?"

"All right, if you say so..."

XOX

During English, the class had been buzzing with the news of a new girl. Kiba, Ino, and Sakura were just talking about hanging out after school when their teacher, Asuma, entered.

"Ok everyone, calm down. Pull out you notebooks and start writing." Asuma put an overhead on and sat at his desk, playing Shogi on his computer when a girl walked in.

"Sorry, I got lost." She explained to the teacher, her black eyes scanning the classroom.

"It's fine, just go sit nest to Uchiha, next to the pink haired girl, Haruno." He pointed in their direction and the black haired girl's eyes fastened onto Sasuke. Seductively sliding into the seat next to him, She took off her glasses and batted her eyes at him.

"Hi. I'm Karin. what's your name?" Sakura's eye twitched at this, but she didn't look and kept her attention on the notes.

"Sasuke."

"Nice. What are we doing?" Karin took the opportunity to rest her head on his shoulder as she looked at his notes.

"Taking notes."

"Oh." Karin got out a sheet of paper and started copying the overhead.

XOX

"Heh, really? Poor Naruto!" Sasuke had just told Sakura one of Naruto's most embarrassing moments against the blonde's will. Sakura comforted her best friends by patting him on the shoulder, laughing about his red face.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! There you are! I've been wondering where you'd gotten to!" Sakura gritted her teeth as Karin latched onto her friend's arm. he rolled his eyes, but didn't bother trying to retrieve his limb from her suction grip. That would be mission impossible.

"I need to talk to you! So C'mon!" Sasuke didn't have any time to say anything as he was whisked away from his friends. The pink haired girl standing next to Naruto glowered after them.

"I _Hate_ her." The furious girl with flaming jade eyes stormed off, a worried Naruto following her.

XOX

"What do you want?" Sasuke hated being in her presence, but knew what would happen to him if he ignored her- endless annoyance.

"To go out with you." Karin slid her arms around his neck. Sasuke immediately removed them and started to walk away.

"No."

"Then what if we make a bet?"

"No."

"If I can beat you in Daihinmin, you'll go out with me. if not..."

"You don't talk or touch me at all." Sasuke was liking the sound of this.

"Fine!" Without looking back at her, he walked away.

XOX

"Does anyone else want to play Daihinmin?" Karin advertised her deck of cards during their free time in Study Hall.

"Count me in!"

"I won the last game, so I'm Daifugo!" Karin turned from the 3 people that had offered to play to look knowingly at Sasuke. He sighed and got up to walk to the table where this was going on.

"I'll play." He was reluctant, but wanted her off of his back.

"I kick ass at Daihinmin. Karin, I'll play." Sakura acknowledged her rival.

XOX

"Kakumei!" a classmate pulled a revolution with a grin.

"Kaidan!" Karin smirked as she laid down her hand.

"Eight Enders, and I'm out!" Sakura put down her remaining cards, ending her part in the game and winning.

XOX

"The Daihinmin is Kagu, The Hinmin is Hasu, Sasuke is the Heimin, Karin is Fugo, and Sakura is the Daifugo!" Sai announced. Karin smirked and Sasuke glowered at the floor, wondering why he had taken Karin up on such a stupid bet. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day and the classroom was empty in 5 minutes. Karin grabbed her bag and skipped up to where Sasuke was putting his stuff away. When he finished, Karin threaded her arm through Sasuke's and lead him to the door, not letting him wait for his friends. Sakura glared at the back of the black haired girl as they walked out of sight. Quickly buckling her bag closed, she left the room in a rush.

XOX

"Sakura! Wait up!" The pink haired girl stopped while her blond friend caught up to her. "Sakura, are you ok? you seem pissed off."

"I'm fine, Naruto." She sighed and started walking again, with Naruto on her side.

"You sure it isn't how Karin's all over Sasuke and he's acting like her slave?"

"...You know me too well."

"I guess I'm a fast learner!" Naruto chuckled, his ego growing.

"Hey! What's that? Oh my god, It's a flying pig!" Sakura pointed to the sky, acting amazed.

"That wasn't nice, Sakura-chan!" He complained.

"What? I could swear I saw one!"

"Sakura-chaaaan..."

"Naruto-kuuuuun..."

"So why do you think he's letting her treat him like that?" Naruto gave up on trying to get an apology out of Sakura.

"I don't know. You've known him longer." Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah, but he's never let a girl do that to him. You're the closest a girl has ever gotten to him."

"Meh. I don't know. See you later!" Sakura gave Naruto a hug that was meant to be quick, but he held her comfortingly for a little, then let her go.

"Feel better! Bye!" He waved as they walked separate directions.

XOX

"Hi Sasuke!" Karin skipped up to him and hugged, but his arms stayed at his sides.

"..." The girl sighed and pushed her glasses up with a finger as she stepped back.

"Sasuke-kun, we've talked about this before. we even went over it. Time to stick to your side of the deal." Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and Temari watched warily from where they were standing. Sasuke sighed and hugged her.

"You look beautiful this morning." He said in a monotone as he kissed her forehead. Karin giggled against his chest. '_1 more week of this shit...'_

Ino sighed and grabbed Sakura's hand, leading her away from the scene.

"So, forehead girl, are you going to the Christmas dance?" Ino asked.

"I guess. Are you?"

"Yep! Sai asked me already! I can't wait for this weekend!"

"Shikamaru's going with me. he emailed me, he's too lazy to tell me to my face." Temari sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm going to ask Hinata at lunch today!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, you're getting dance lessons, then!" Sakura decided for him. "Come over to my place tomorrow and I'll teach you." Naruto's eyes grew huge.

"Sakura-chan's going to be my teacher?"

"Yes. bring lots of band-aids." Ino suggested wisely.

XOX

* * *

**Gomenasai for the uber long wait!!!!! I've been really busy, then i had writer's block! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Now bai bai, i need to have my ramen dinner now! **


	5. Chapter 5

A New Life

Chapter 5

XOX

"Sakura, Should I get this dress?" Ino held a pale green dress for Sakura's inspection. Her friend looked at it, bit her lip, then shook her head.

"The style makes you look... slutty?" She explained as Ino put the dress back.

"Hinata, do you think these shoes work with my dress?" Temari asked the shy girl, sticking her legs further out for inspection.

"Yes! They look really good and the color works wonderfully with your dress!" Hinata insisted.

XOX

The girls jumped as they heard the doorbell ring.

"It's Probably Neji!" Tenten exclaimed. Sakura finished up with the last pin before releasing Tenten from her confinement. The brunette hopped down the stairs in her black strappy heels that lead up to her stunning knee length, ruby halter top. Curls bouncing, she opened the door to reveal her man. Neji had his hair down and neatly brushed as he leaned forward to kiss Tenten. He wore black pants with a deep red button-up.

"You look beautiful." He held out a bouquet of red carnations that were attached to a small box. Tenten gasped as she opened the parcel to reveal a necklace- it was a silky black choker with a silver heart pendant that had their names and the year.

"Thank you so much! I love it! Thank you!!" She slid her arms up and around his shoulders. he chuckled in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. After a moment, Ino interrupted the moment.

"Um, Hey, Could you guys shut the door? Hinata's mom hates it when bugs get in the house!" Without looking up, Neji kicked the door shut.

"Hey-" Neji sighed and released Tenten so he could open the door. Shikamaru stared at him with lazy eyes, then stepped around him and called up the stairs.

"Temari! You ready?" The blonde's eyes widened.

"Shit! Sakura, could you tie my bow?"

"Yeah!" Sakura tied the gold ribbon that ended the laces on the back of the dress. She confidently walked down the stairs, her golden dress shimmering in the light. her hair was flipped on the sides and her shoes were simple gold heels.

"Hey Shika." She smiled as she planted a kiss on her date's lips. Her long sleeves wrinkled as her arms wrapped around his neck and the started a make out session. They stopped when Sakura threw a brush at them.

"Wait till the dance!" The matching couple rolled their eyes, but decided to wait. Sakura's phone started to play 'Mission Impossible'. She darted back into her room and picked it up.

"Yes Naruto?"

"We're out front!"

"Then come in." Sakura hung up and trotted down the stairs, her pale jade short skirt flaring up as she descended. the silver strappy heels that were almost identical to Hinata's sparkling, she opened the door and shivered as a cool breeze brushed her bare shoulders. The sleeveless dress was sparkly at the top, but the sparkles faded away at the bottom. Sakura discovered Naruto climbing out of Sai's SUV, clad in a pale blue, almost white, button up and black pants. Sai wore all black.

"Ino! Hinata! Your dates are here!"

"Naruto?" Hinata quickly came down the stairs, her long white dress flowing around her with it's transparent sleeves protecting her thin arms. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and curled. Ino was right behind her, the black dress she wore was tighter than Sakura's but it had the same sparkle effect and a slit at the side. It was a spaghetti strap, the straps were decorated with black lace, matching the hem of her dress.

"N-Naruto?" The said boy turned towards his Love's voice.

"Hi Hina-cha- wow. You look... beautiful!" The white-eyed girl blushed deeply as Naruto hugged her tight.

"Hey Sai!" Ino called, hugging him from behind. He smiled a rare, genuine Sai smile as he turned and hugged her, kissing her deeply. Sakura felt a slight pang of Loneliness, but she pushed it aside.

XOX

"Oh yeah, my dad sent me an early Christmas gift! Check it out!" Sakura held up her hand, and showed her two fellow backseat friends her ring. Naruto grabbed her hand and examined the jewelery closely.

"It's beautiful, Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed from over Naruto's shoulder.

"Hinata, do you want your wedding ring to look like this?" Naruto asked his girlfriend. Hinata turned a bright red and Sakura yanked her hand back.

"Naruto, at least wait till senior year to propose!"

"I've never seen a lesbian wedding before." Sai said from the driver's seat thoughtfully.

"SAI..."

"Shut-up dickless, we're here so get out of my car." Hinata hurridly got out and Sakura pushed Naruto after her.

XOX

Upon entering the school gym, Sakura was greeted by loud music, the type you can feel in your chest. Sai immeaditaly took Ino to the Dance floor. Sakura could tell that Naruto was eager to show Hinata his new moves, but at the same time he didn't want to let Sakura feel lonely.

"Naruto, you and Hinata go and dance!" Sakura pushed the couple in the direction of all the rest of the moving bodies.

"But Sakura-chan..." Sakura pasted a fake smile on her face.

"Just go! I'll find Lee or Kiba to hang out with." Naruto reluctantly pulled Hinata towards the dance floor and started to dance with her. Sakura looked around and saw Shikamaru and Temari making out, Neji and Tenten having an eat-each-other's-face-off competition, Choji raiding the food bar, Gaara blushingly madly while talking to a giggling Matsuri. Smiling at the fond image she looked around some more. There were girls in groups laughing and pointing at the guys they thought were cute, guys nodding their heads in the direction of girls that had caught their eyes, couples making out, friends talking, Sasuke with Karin, other people joi- Sakura's eyes flickered back to Sasuke and Karin. Beleive it or not, but htey were wearing green too, but there's was an emerald green. Sakura sighed and was going to leave the room when the DJ started to talk.

"Hey everybody, you all loke great tonight! Now I've got a little game for a lucky pair! The best looking couple!" As he spoke, a pair of spotlights started searching the crowd. Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way to the door, jinxing herself. one of the lights stopped on her.

"Pretty lady in the green has been picked! Come on up, please!" Sakura didn't have much of a choice, seeing as hands were pushing and nudging her up to the open area. Stepping into the said space, she heard the DJ call out again for his next victim.

"Sir in the dark green! Come join us now! Oh come on, don't be shy!" Sakura turned around as Sasuke emerged from the mass of people, being forced up too.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi."

"Now, What are your guys' names?" He held the microphone out for Sasuke, who glared at it, not saying anything. Sakura nudged him with her elbow and he rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke."

"And your's?"

"Sakura."

"Do you two know the old tradition with a pickle and a Christmas tree?"

"No.

"Hn."

"Well, I'm going to hide this pickled ornimant in this tree and you guys get to find it! whoever finds it first gets a $50 gift card to the mall! Now turn around while I hide it!" They obediantly turned.

"So when did you start dating Karin?" Sakura asked, making her tone curious.

"We made a bet, if I won Daihinmin, she would leave me alone, if she won, I would date her. She won." He explained. Sakura felt somewhat better when she learned that he'd been forced into the relationship.

"OK! Go!" Sasuke and Sakura immeaditly started leaving the open area, but were blocked. "Whoa, wait wait wait! I meant you can start looking for the Pickle! then you can leave!" Given a real motivation, they started tearing the tree apart.

"Wow, look at them go."

"Aha! I found it!" Sakura revealed the pickle triumphantly. Sasuke sighed in relief and the DJ took the pickle from her.

"Way to go! Here's your gift ca-"

"Can we go now?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Sure! Bye!" The DJ laughed as he handed Sakura the gift card. She and Sasuke left the scene as soon as they could. Sakura was surprised when Sasuke headed for the door too.

"Don't you have to go back to Karin?"

"I can just tell her I tried to find her but got lost in the crowd. And couldn't find her." He shuddered at the thought of returning to his girlfriend, AKA torturer.

"Ok!" Sakura was glad to be with Sasuke, not him with Karin. When they reached the doorway, they heard some boys laughing. One of them pointed to the ceiling. Sakura and Sasuke looked up, Sakura blushing when she spotted the Mistletoe. Sasuke looked at her, then wrapped his arm around her waist as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" He released Sakura at the sound of Karin's voice and turned to his girlfriend.

"Mistletoe." He explained, pointing to the ceiling. Karin's eyes narrowed as they flickered from Sasuke to her rival.

"Well, you're with me, not her!" Karin yanked his head down and started a make-out session in front of Sakura. Conceiling her inner self, Sakura rolled her eyes and left the gym.

XOX

Once she was in the fresh air, her heels off, and away from the loud school, Sakura let the tears cascade down her cheeks.

* * *

Awww, poor Sakura! T^T what shall happen next? I don't Know! actually I do know, but you all don't!!!! XD I lovle y'all! thanx for sticking with me this far!


	6. Chapter 6

A New Life

Chapter 6

XOX

"Sakura, You all right?" Ino looked closely at her best friend, concerned.

"No." Sakura sighed, deciding to trust Ino. Hopefully Ino would be able to help her out.

"All right. Talk to me." Ino grabbed one of Sakura's teddy bears off of her bed, a tissue box off her desk, and a bag of cookies from her backpack.

"I think it's Sasuke. We used to be the best of friends, then he hooked up with Karin. We haven't really talked since! And then at the dance, we stood under a mistletoe and he kissed me, then he turns around and friggin' tongue wrestles with Karin and then he-" Sakura stopped with a sob as her throat closed up, aching miserably. She could feel the tears coming again, but did her best to hold them in. There was no way in hell she was going to cry over _him_-

"Let it out Sakura." Ino rubbed her friend's trembling shoulder reassuringly. Not able to keep it in anymore, Sakura started crying, slow at first. She held her bear tight enough that if it were real, it's eyes would be popping out. Ino's eyes were sad as she held her friend, telling her that it would all end good.

XOX

Sitting in her seat next to Sasuke, Sakura didn't even glance at him.

_'Flaunt what he'll never have! Make him regret he ever picked up that bitch! Show him you've moved on and don't care about him anymore.'_ Ino's advice ran through Sakura's head as she started a conversation with Kiba, totally ignoring Sasuke. Kiba's eyes flitted between the two of them, his senses picking up unease.

XOX

A week had passed since the the Christmas dance and Sakura could feel her hurt slowly fading. Walking through the halls in a daze, thinking about nothing, Sakura opened her locker, grabbed her necessities, and started on her way to 3rd period when she spotted Hinata. Slowing down for the meek girl, she had a friendly smile as Hinata started talking.

"Sakura, are you doing a-anything this weekend?"

"Umm, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"I was wondering if you w-wanted to come over to my p-place for a sleepover?" Hinata asked her pink haired friend.

"Sure! What time?"

"Um, 5?"

"I'll be there!"

"G-great!"

XOX

Sakura waited patiently after ringing the doorbell until the door was opened by man with long dark hair and white eyes.

"Hey Neji!"

"Hi Sakura. Come on in!" He held the door open wider and the green eyed dirl slipped into the huge house. Hinata had explained to her that Neji was spending the weekend at her house too, his parents were on a business trip.

"The girls are downstairs." He motioned to the door that was shut, but laughing and loud talking was still heard from it. Sakura took a step in the direction when she was glomped.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Gah!" Luckily, Sakura landed on the couch. After recovering her breath, she socked Naruto. "BAKA! GET OFF OF ME!" Whimpering, the blond got off of his friend, holding his cheek. Scowling at him, she got up from the couch and heard laughter. Looking to her right, she saw Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru laughing and Sai smiling. Picking up her stuff from where it had been dropped, she started for the downstairs door again when another person emerged from around the corner.

"What did Dobe do now?" Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Sasuke enter the room, his eyes immediately on her. Turning back around, she opened the door and shut it behind her, feeling his eyes on her through all the motions.

XOX

"I'm bored..." Tenten said aloud, staring at the ceiling from where she was lying down.

"Me too..." Temari sighed.

"Me three..." Sakura added from where she was sitting in front of Ino, who was playing hairstylist.

"Me four..." Naruto agreed.

"What should we d- Naruto! When did you get down here?!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping when she noticed his presence.

"FOREHEAD! I SWEAR, SOME DAY I'M GOING TO TEAR ALL YOUR HAIR OUT BECAUSE YOU JUMPED OR MOVED!" Ino declared, smacking Sakura on the head with her brush.

"PIG! I SWEAR, SOMEDAY I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" Sakura replied, her anger building.

"U-umm, Let's go see if the guys want to play a g-game!" Hinata suggested, jumping from her seat.

XOX

The girls were peeking out from behind the basement door, the order going a dark blue eye, a brown eye on top of the blue one, then a white eye, a light blue eye, a Naruto eye, then a green eye. The eyes watched the other people as they messed around, not really doing anything. Finally, Neji turned to the door.

"Can I help you?"

"We're bored!" Tenten complained as they opened the door and started piling out.

"Play a game with us!" Ino asked.

"That includes moving..." Shikamaru thought aloud. "No."

"Yes." Temari rounded on her pineapple head boyfriend.

"Yes..." He sighed, easily giving in.

"I'll play!" Kiba nodded.

"I shall play, if my dear Sakura wishes it!" Lee declared dramatically.

"All right..." Neji finally agreed after Tenten staring at him with big, pleading eyes.

"I'll watch and observe." Sai decided.

"Hn." Sasuke expected to get some sort of reaction out of Sakura at the familiar answer, but she didn't bat an eye.

"What are we going to play?" Naruto asked the obvious question.

"Blow and Suck?" Temari asked, holding up her school id.

"Nah..."

"Spin the Bottle!" Ino darted off to the kitchen and grabbed a pop bottle, then sat it on the ground. "Who goes first?"

"Me!" Temari declared, spinning the bottle and watching as it landed on Naruto. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm not sure I like this game..." Shikamaru muttered, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, come on Shikamaru! I'll give you a kiss anytime!" Temari gave him a long kiss on the mouth, her tongue dancing on his lips before turning back to the game. Slightly worried about Hinata's feelings about Naruto being kissed by another girl, she relaxed when her eyes fell upon their linked hands. Naruto spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke, of all people! The look on Sasuke's face was priceless as he took in what had occurred. Naruto quickly kissed him before he could run away. Muttering in disgust, Sasuke used one arm to wipe at his lips, the other to spin the bottle, praying it wouldn't land on another guy when it stopped on Sakura. She hadn't been really paying attention to the game, chattering with Tenten when Sasuke gently turned her head and kissed her full on the lips. When he released her, she blushed and her chuckled at her expression before she spun the bottle and gave Kiba a kiss, wiping the smile off of Sasuke's face.

XOX

* * *

*GASP!* Oh Nu! He kisseded her again! and she kisseded Kiba and he's not happy about it! But he's still dating Karin the Whore! But he kisseded Sakura! And Naruto! (lol, it occurred to me that it would be funny if we added some sasunaru in spin the bottle) well, it is late, and i am tired, and I am a morning person that has stupid state testes this week... stupid politics... anyhoodle, Good night all! I lovle you with all me heart!!!!!!!! *hands out cookies*


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Life**

**Chapter 7**

XOX

"Let's play hide and seek in the dark!" Ino suggested, getting bored in the game of spin the bottle.

"Yeah! We can do the seeking in couples!" Temari declared, winking at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru and Temari will be the worse searchers." Sakura stated, playing with the bottle they weren't using anymore. The mentioned couple blushed as the doorbell rang. Neji got up to answer it.

"Hey! Come on in!" He held the door open for Kankuro and Gaara.

"Sorry we're so late, we had to do chores that _someone_ left behind." Kankuro explained.

"You just missed a game of spin the bottle and now we're going to play Hide and Go Seek in the Dark!" Tenten filled them in as Neji sat back down and she leaned on his shoulder.

"Then let's start getting ready!"

XOX

The girls had left the boys so they each could get ready. They were in Hinata's room and raiding her closet for black clothes.

"Hinata, you need more black. Temari and I just needed a shirt and we've got Ino covered but Sakura doesn't have anything." Tenten announced, looking through Hinata's drawers while Temari scanned her closet.

"S-sorry..."

"Nah, It's fine. I'll go see if the boys have any extra clothes I could jack. Kankuro probably will." She left her friends and trotted down the stairs to find the guys spread out through the house, turning off all the lights. Looking around, she spotted Kankuro and started in his direction when she ran into someone else.

"You guys ready?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I need some black clothes." Annoyed that he had approached her, she looked around. All the boys were already decked out in black.

"I have some." He walked towards his bag and pulled out some black jeans, then pulled off the hoodie he was wearing, his black shirt under it hiking up and revealing his abs. Sakura was blushing as she took the hoodie from him.

XOX

"All right! So what are the rules?" Tenten asked her boyfriend and Hinata. The cousins looked at each other.

"Don't break anything, don't make a mess, stay out of Hinabi's room and The master room. Is that all?" Neji asked his younger cousin.

"U-um, yes, I think so."

"So we can go outside?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"Nah, let's stay inside." Temari shook her head.

" Who's going first?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Rock, Paper, and Scissors everyone!" Ino told everyone, facing Sai.

XOX

Lee and Gaara had been the winners and the searchers. They were in the pantry, counting to 100 while everyone hid together. Sakura merely faded into a corner's shadow and decided to wait until they started looking. She knew the best way to win hide and go seek was to basically stalk the searchers around the house or hide in the spot they came out of, eg the pantry. When Gaara and Lee did come out, she didn't hear them at all. Understanding that she had to be sneaky like a ninja and not make any noise, she started to come out of her hiding spot to shadow them when someone else pushed her back and held a finger to her mouth, signaling her to be quiet. Sakura was about to protest when Gaara and Lee crept around the corner. Holding still, she hardly breathed until they had passed. She stepped out of her corner and started to follow them before remembering to thank her helper. Turning, she could make out Sasuke's silhouette in the darkness. Rolling her eyes to herself in the irony that it had to be _him_, of all people, she still stood on her tiptoes and whispered her gratitude in his ear. She was about to turn around when she felt his lips on hers. Getting lost in the kiss for a second, she let herself go and felt her arms creep up his body, aiming to wrap around hid neck. She jumped out of it and noticed what she was doing, pushing at his shoulders.

"What are you doing?! You have a girlfriend!" Sakura hissed at him, feeling the need to hide the hurt that was slowly coming back.

"The deal was 2 weeks, starting last friday. It's off, and I am now," He said the word with exceedingly obvious pleasure, "_single."_

"Hmph." Sakura folded her arms and Sasuke was going to try to persuade her again when he grabbed her hand and slipped back into the corner's shadow, bringing her back with him. She was going to protest when he signaled her to be quiet again and she remembered where they were. When Sakura felt his arms gently wrap around her small waist, she bit her lip to keep the mixed emotions in- the happiness about him liking her, the hurt that was surfacing from last time, the anger at how he was expecting to win her over so easily and anger at herself that he was. She closed her bright eyes and when they were gone, she slipped out of his hold and started following Gaara and Lee like she'd planned to, Sasuke right behind her.

XOX

"Ok, Everybody's been 'it' at least once. What do we do now?" Naruto asked after he and Hinata had found everyone.

"Let's watch scary movies!" Tenten suggested.

"Which one?" Temari asked her friend.

"Umm... I know what you did last summer?" Tenten suggested.

"That's not a scary movie." Sakura stated.

"Then what do you say?" Tenten retaliated.

"I don't know, Sweeney Todd?"

"That's not a scary movie, it's a good movie."

"H-how about Thirteen Ghosts?" Hinata tried to break up a fight she sensed was coming.

XOX

"Everybody all set?" Temari asked the group.

"Yep!" Naruto had Hinata snuggled into his side, his arm around her, as they sat at the foot of the couch.

"Kanky, you have Mr. Scary bug?"

"It's 'Ant'!" he retaliated, slightly blushing, "And no! I don't sleep with him anymore!" This made Gaara turn and stare at his older brother skeptically.

"We're good!" Kiba saved Kankuro as he sat back in his comfy chair, Akamaru snuggled on his lap.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" Ino asked, glancing at her friends from the loveseat she and Sai had taken over.

"Yep!"

"Hn."

"Kay!" Tenten hit play and everyone's eyes were on the flat screen.

XOX

Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped when The Jackal started scratching the hell out of Kathy. She heard Hinata whimper in pity for Arthur, who was watching his daughter get torn up and not see anything. Temari had fallen asleep on Shikamaru's shoulder, his head on her's as he lightly snored, Tenten snuggled on Neji's chest on the floor as he silently watched the movie. Naruto held Hinata closer and kissed her on her head in a reassuring way. Sakura felt something heavy fall on her shoulder, scaring the shit out of her, but was grateful when it was Sasuke's _attached_ head. Sakura watched him as he slept, her eyes softened. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the movie where The Jackal was fighting with Arthur over Kathy. When they got away from the ghost, Sakura jumped when she felt something snaking it's way around her waist. Glancing down, she noticed that Sasuke's arms were around her, making her heart skip a beat, even though she didn't want it to. He tightened his grip as he pulled the warmth closer to himself. Sighing, Sakura tried to free herself to no avail, finally giving up and laying down next to him so she would still be comfortable. Her attention focused on the movie again, she paid as much attention as she could until she sensed someone smelling her hair. Turning her head, she glared at Sasuke's smirking face.

"Faker." She spat out, trying to sit up since she knew he wasn't asleep and had just wanted an excuse to hold her. His hold tightened and she couldn't sit up and had to make do with laying in his grasp. Scowling at the TV, Sakura did her best to smother her feelings again.

XOX

When the movie ended, Sakura looked around, seeing that everyone else had fallen asleep besides herself and Sasuke.

_'Of course. Typical.'_ She bitterly thought, trying to get up, and he didn't let her, again.

"Sasuke, I have to turn off the TV." She started attempting to unwrap herself from his grasp.

"No, You don't." He kicked the remote into Sakura's reach. Rolling her eyes, the rosette turned off everything, but still tried to get up.

"I have to get into my PJs."

"No, You don't. You can sleep in my clothes, I have no problem with it."

"Sasuke, Let me go! I want to get changed!"

"All right." His arms withdrew at her request. She paused at how quickly they were gone.

"That was all I had to do to get free?"

"Yep."

"God, I'm stupid." She started walking towards the basement door when his hand seized hers. "Sasuke, Let me go?" She tested her new tactic.

"Promise me you'll let me hold you again when you come back?"

"Fiiiiiiine..." He released her hand and she went downstairs.

XOX

Returning in white pajama bottoms with black kittens and a white tank top, carrying a blanket, Sakura laid back down next to Sasuke and his arms were instantly around her again. Holding her close, he fell asleep, not long before she followed his lead, her head resting in the crook of his arm.

* * *

Oh, ho ho ho! Sasuke is no longer with Karin The Whore! And he's openly showing his affection to Sakura, bringing up feelings she's unwelcome to after burying them. I had an inspiration this weekend and thus was able to write alot! I'm prolly gonna finish it soon. ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Life**

**Chapter 8**

XOX

_'Scotty, go to warp 7. We **must **catch those flaming pink bunnies and the flying golden hippopotamuses.'_

_'Aye Aye, Cap'n Sakura.' The spaceship 'Harry Potter' started picking up speed. Sakura's fists clenched and unclenched on the arms of the captain's chair. It was her 4th mission as a Federation Spaceship commander and nothing could go wrong. Or at least these were her last thoughts before the communication officer interrupted them._

_'Mam', we've got the Admiral on channel 2.'_

_'All right, put him on screen.' Sakura acknowlegded. The moose Admiral's face filled the screen, his mouth full with something._

_'Ah, Captain Sakura. I just called to invite you to a bowling party.' He informed her, munching on his curry._

_'Well, I don't know, I'll just have to...'_ Sakura's dream stopped and she reluctantly opened her eyes when she heard the snickering around her. Looking to her left, she saw Ino, Kiba, and Naruto trying to keep in their laughter. Eyes widening in realization, she started blushing madly.

"Oh no, I did it again, didn't I?" Ino nodded her head and let her guffawing loose.

"Did what?" Neji asked from his position on the floor, Tenten's head cradled on his arm.

"Talk in my sleep..." The rosette's cheeks were now rivaling her hair.

"Yeah, you said stuff like Flaming Pink Bunnies, Flying Golden Hippos, Admiral Moose, and Curry. I think you were in the middle of saying 'Bowling' when you woke up." Neji cracked a smile at 'Admiral Moose'. Sakura's hands flew up and covered her hot face as someone else spook.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Shikamaru complained. Ino, Kiba, and Naruto got under control and Neji closed his eyes, trying to go back to snoozeland. Sakura yawned and almost fell off the couch, but strong arms held her back in time. This time when she pushed against his arms, they let go. Standing up, Sakura sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Forehead?"

"Pig?"

"You look terrible."

"You have a big pimple on your nose."

"What?! Really?!" Sakura's blonde friend went cross-eyed as she tried to locate the blemish.

"No, I'm kidding." Sakura smirked at Ino.

"God, Sakura, don't scare me like that!" She sighed in relief and Naruto's stomach grumbled.

"Do they have any ramen?" Naruto wondered out loud, wandering towards the kitchen.

XOX

Naruto had found his ramen, Ino was delicately nibbling her weight loss, low calory breakfast bar, and Kiba and Sakura were eating good ol' cereal.

"But Lucky Charms has _marshmellows._" Kiba said the last word with emphasis.

"Ah, but Cinnamon Toast Crunch has _Cinnamon._" Sakura replied, rolling her eyes.

"_Marshmellows,_ My dear Sakura, are _so_ much better than your Cinnamon." Kiba extended the word and added his own eye roll.

"Kiba. Why are you telling these lies? It's hurting my feelings! Think of how many blonds you're confusing!" Sakura gestured to their two blond friends who were sharing the table with them. "Cinnamon actually tastes good."

"Marshmellows."

"Cinnamon."

"**Marshmellows.**"

"**Cinnamon.**"

"You wanna take it outside?!" Kiba started to stand up.

"Bring it on, Dogbo-"

"Sit." Both of them sat back down with one of Temari's hands on one shoulder and began to eat again, sneaking glares at each other. Temari yawned and poured herself a bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats. "Anyone know when we're getting kicked out?"

"3:30. Hinata's parents are coming home at 4:30." Ino answered past a bite of her bar.

"Ok. well, I'm going to get my stuff together." Temari finished her food and got up to put her dishes in the dishwasher. As she passed her two cereal-arguing friends, she paused. "By the way, Fruit Loops powns them all." And with that, she left the breakfast group.

XOX

Sakura came out of the bathroom and looked around, trying to find out where the noise was coming from. when she felt thumping from the basement, she headed down the stairs and discovered a DDR competition. She plopped down on the couch in between Hinata and Sasuke.

"Who's winning?"

"It's either Naruto or I-Ino." Hinata stuttered.

"Then it's Tenten and Kiba." Sasuke answered.

"I see." Standing up, she exclaimed, "Who needs an opponent?!"

"Kankuro" Temari elbowed her brother in the ribs.

"All right, You and Me, round after Tenten and Kiba!"

"Fine. Your funeral." Kankuro shrugged with a smirk.

XOX

Ino beat Naruto and Kiba totally owned Tenten. Sakura jumped up and Kanuro stood up at a much slower pace. Hopping onto the pad, Sakura selected her favorite character and when Kankuro was done, they choose "Butterfly" and 'hard' before starting to dance around the pad.

XOX

When they finished, Kankuro sat down while Sakura eagarily looked at the scores and jumped up and laughed victoriously.

"Who mentioned something about a funeral?" She teased Kankuro.

"Shut up."

"Forehead! Choose a person!" The rosette turned to where Ino had taken over Kankuro's mat.

"Fine." She picked her person and they decided on "Big Dollar" and 'hard', then started dancing.

XOX

"Looks like the pig got butchered." Sakura smirked at her best friend, who stormed off and sat by Sai.

"Ok, so now Sasuke and Kiba need to go, then it'll be winner and Sakura!" Tenten declared from her referee/announcer seat. Sasuke got up and walked tover to where he could stand next to Kiba and did what he was asked to. He mainly just stood there and stepped in the appropriate places while Kiba was all over the mat. When the song finished and the scores came up, Kiba groaned in defeat- Sasuke had beat him by 69 points. Sakura stepped on Kiba's pad and moved the game along.

XOX

Sakura stared in amazement at the screen. It had been forever since someone had actually beat her in a game of DDR. Stepping off of the mat, she sat on the couch next to Naruto.

"So what now, Sasuke's the champ?" She asked Tenten.

"No, Now he goes against the running champ- Let's go Lee! You can do this!" A laugh escaped Sakura as Lee jumped onto the pad.

"Do not worry, Sakura! I shall get your revenge!" Turning away from his crush, Lee glared at Sasuke. "I will win!"

XOX

Lee ended up totally annihilating Sasuke with his lighting feet and Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek for avenging her. As they all stepped out of the door, saying good bye to their host and hostess, Sakura realized she needed a ride home.

"Hey people I call my friends! Can someone give me a ride home?" Sakura called out.

"Nah, Your forehead won't fit in my jeep." Ino taunted her.

"There wouldn't be enough room after your pig butt got in anyways." She retorted.

"I'll give you a ride." Sasuke unlocked his car and held the passenger door open for her. Sakura smiled at him and got in.

XOX

The ride wasn't awkward at all as Sakura had thought it would be. They had a nice conversation the whole way there. As he pulled into her driveway, Sasuke got out and grabbed all of Sakura's stuff but her pillow. She got out and picked up the rest of her stuff, insisting that he didn't need to carry most of it. He rolled his eyes and held it out of her reach while they walked up to the door. She held the door open and he dumped it on the floor.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura smiled up at him.

"So I'm forgiven for beating you in DDR?"

"I think Lee got my revenge for me, if you'll remember." Sasuke winced at the memory, getting a laugh out of Sakura. They stood there for a second before Sakura started to move so that the doorway was open.

"Well, I'll, uh, See you at school!" She leaned against the door so that he had an open path. Sakura glanced out the door for a second and looked back up at Sasuke, whose face suddenly seemed so close. They leaned toward each other until their lips met. It was a simple kiss, but when it ended, Sakura had a blush on her cheeks. Sasuke smiled at her and walked out into the night.

"Bye." He called back.

"See Ya." After his car was gone, Sakura shut the door and leaned against it, the blush still on her cheeks, and sighed before turning and flipping over the back of her couch with a squeel and hugging a pillow tight.


	9. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for being long for so long! I'm going to abandon this account and start a new one, which I plan on being more continuous with. I like how this story started, but along the way it lost its plot, so I'm going to rewrite it and hopefully make it better. The new one will have a more intriguing storyline, promise. :3 It means a lot to me if you've ever taken the time to read my work, so I hope I'll be able to make you happier with my upcoming schemes.

I love you guys lots!

Mikuchu

.net/~mikuchu


	10. Preview

**Here's the Preview for the rewrite! I'm not sure what to name it yet. :I But its on its way!**

**xoxo Mikuchu**

By the time she arrived at the school, she had ten minutes to find her homeroom class and get there. Sakura beeped her blue bug locked and darted towards the high school while pulling out her schedule. First period, aka homeroom, was in room 205. Her jade eyes flickered to the freshly rebuilt building, letting out a small groan when her suspicions were confirmed- yes this is now a two story school. Which means room 205 is most likely on the second level. Which means she gets to meet her lovely arch enemy stairs again. And here she'd hoped they would take pity on an old senior like her and give her downstairs classes! However, her mental rant wasn't helping her get to class any quicker and time was running out, so Sakura clambered up the stairs speedily and ran her eyes over the door numbers till she came to 205. Pulling the door open, she was about to step in when she spotted someone struggling in her peripheral vision. She turned and saw a tall man with black hair balancing two boxes as well as a cart full of textbooks. Sakura let the door close and walked over to him.  
"Here, let me take one of those." She said with a kind smile, gesturing to the boxes. The man looked up and her breath caught as his onyx eyes met hers. They held a mysterious intensity that drew her in. Sakura blinked and gulped, trying to calm her heart. The man was stunning. Now that she'd laid eyes on him, she didn't know if she had the willpower to look away.  
"No, I got it." he retorted. His voice was delightfully deep and slightly husky.  
"Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow, confused. "At least let me carry one of the boxes."  
"No. It's fine." He replied, holding his head high and trudging forwards. With a huff, Sakura rushed to class as the bell rang, leaving the breathtaking man behind. She jumped when her name was shrieked, then shouted. Turning, she saw her best friend and her childhood partner in crime. A smile stretched over her face as she walked over to where they were sitting, an empty seat in between them. Sakura took the empty seat and set her bag down before grinning at Naruto and Ino.  
"Oh my god Sakura! Apparently there's a new teacher here that's to DIE for!" Ino rattled off the school's latest gossip. "And he's not too old! For us seniors, anyway." She added smugly.  
"Sakura, can you drive me to GameStop after school today? Dead Island came out yesterday and I'm dying to get it!" Naruto widened his eyes and quivered his lower lip in his best puppy dog eyes attempt.  
"Really? Which teacher?" The rosette replied to Ino, then turned to Naruto. "Fine, just don't make me wait for you at all!"  
"Actually, he's the teacher for thi-"  
"Hello Class. I'm . Let's get started. Choji Akimichi?" Sakura's pink head snapped up at the familiar voice. It was the man from the hallway! She stared at him in disbelief as he continued roll call. Ino elbowed her.  
"That's him!" She squealed.  
"Who?" Sakura stared at her, confused.  
"The teacher I was telling you about!" Ino widened her baby blue eyes to accentuate the statement. Sakura nodded and mouthed 'oh' in response.  
"Sakura Haruno?" The velvety voice called out. Sakura's head snapped forward and she raised her hand.  
"Here!" His ebony eyes met her pale emerald ones before looking back to his clipboard and marking something. This was the legendary sexy teacher? Sakura nearly scoffed out loud. Yeah, he was hot, but that was where it ended. She could already tell that he was much too proud to actually date a high schooler, senior or not.  
"I don't like him." Naruto muttered.  
"What? Why?" Sakura turned to him, startled by his sudden revelation.  
"He's an asshole." Naruto glared at the teacher, raising his arm when his name was called. Sakura stifled a laugh. Same old Naruto.


End file.
